A Day at the Amusement Park
by QuistisTrepe
Summary: The Gundam Pilots embark on a journey to Funworld....... reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Default Chapter Title

**~*A Day at the Amusement Park*~**

Nothin' like homework to get you writing fanfics! Let's see….uh….. I don't own my funny lil' Gundam Friends, 

or anything else in this fic. So, let's get started, shall we?

(It's about 6 o'clock on a lovely Saturday morning. All of the Gundam pilots are sleeping in their beds. Except for one 

wonderful braided bishonen…….)

Duo: (jumps out of bed) GUTEN MORGEN, EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Quatre: (sleepily, rubbing his eyes) Nn….. Duo….wha?

Trowa: Dang it, Duo, we're trying to sleep.

Duo: But ya can't sleep now!

Heero: (slowly sitting up) And why's that?

Duo: **'CAUSE WE'RE GOIN' TO FUNWORLD!**

** **

Quatre: That sounds nice, but I still need five more hours of beauty sleep. Yawn…

Duo: Aw, you're cute already, Quatre! Here, this'll make up for lost beauty sleep!

(He jumps on top of Quatre and puts makeup all over Quatre's face.)

Quatre: **gasp**….. I feel pretty, oh so pretty……

Duo: So, Heero, I assume you're coming too?

Heero: Do they have a shooting gallery?

Duo: Yep.

Heero: I'm there.

Duo: (clapping his hands) Goodie! Hey, Trowa, how about you?

Trowa: (rises out of bed. He's wearing a black kimono with a red dragon on the back…yeah…..I can

imagine that….droooooool……..) I don't know, I'm still kinda tired.

Duo: No you're not! Not at all! (pours 83 gallons of premium Starbucks coffee down Trowa's throat) See?

Trowa: (with eyes as wide as saucers) Wow, hey you're right! (bounces around the room)

Duo: Are we ready?

Everyone Else: YEAH!

(They all throw their clothes on and go down to the car)

Quatre: Uh, guys?

Duo: Yeah?

Quatre: We're missing Wufei.

Heero: I'll go get him.

(Heero walks back to the bedroom, to find Wufei cuddled up with his stuffed Pikachu)

Wufei: zzzzz……Relena……..?…..No, not yet, schmoopie………zzzzzzzzzz……

Heero: Aw, God, I think I'm gonna throw up…yech! Wufei. C'mon, wake up!

(He pokes at Wufei, to no avail)

Heero: I can't believe I'm doing this.

(He picks up Wufei and carries him piggyback to the car)

Duo: Couldn't get Sleeping Beauty to wake up?

Heero: No. Sorry.

Duo: That's okay. Everyone into the car!

(Everyone piles into Duo's black-with-flames-on-the-sides PT Cruiser. Duo and Trowa sit in the front. 

Quatre and Heero take the back, with a sleeping Wufei in between them)

Duo: Al-righty! We're outta here!

(Duo turns on the car, and floors it. They're zooming along the highway at, say, 100 m.p.h. No police 

officers pull them over. I mean, they're five cute Gundam pilots in a sleek PT Cruiser! Who'd give them a ticket?)

Wufei: (still asleep) gngh….zzz…….what're you doing with that katana, Dorothy? I don' wanna hafta 

clean it….zzzzzzz……….

Trowa: (disgusted) Radio, please!

Duo: Yeah.

(Duo turns on the radio. Now they're five cute Gundam pilots zoomin' down the highway in a PT Cruiser with

cool music playing in the background! Hell yes!)

**~*Fifteen minutes and three more perverted comments from the sleeping Wufei later…..*~**

** **

Duo: We're here!

Everyone else: Yay!

Wufei: zzzzzzzz……you wanna join in too, Hilde? Always room for one more….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

Duo: That's it.

(Duo whacks Wufei with a large bottle of Dr. Pepper)

Wufei: (wakes up) AAAAAAAAAGH! What the hell was that?

Duo: It's amusement park time, Wuffie my man!

Wufei: Really?

Duo: Uh-huh.

Wufei: Heh heh….. rollercoaster time……

(They walk through the colorful gates of the park, giving their tickets to swooning female ticket 

collectors. Maps in hand, they stand at the center of Funworld)

Quatre: (reading from the map) Welcome to Funworld, where you'll have funfunfunfunfun with 

Funny the Fun Bear. It's fun for the whole fun family.

Duo: Doesn't that sound great?

Quatre: Uh…. Yeah. Right.

Wufei: Hey, you weak onnas!

Heero: Yeah, Wufei?

Wufei: You wanna go ride the Deathinator?

Trowa: The what?

Wufei: The Deathinator! (reads from the map) ….the tallest, fastest, steepest, longest, smoothest, 

most inverted roller coaster in the history of earth. It stands over five-hundred feet tall, with 

seventy-nine loops, eighteen corkscrews, twenty-five vertical drops, and a partridge in a pear tree.

It reaches speeds of Mach 2, and it produces G-forces that cause jet pilots to black out. Heh. Sounds 

fun, for a macho man like me!

Duo: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Well, I'm not afraid of some stupid metal mountain! And neither are the rest of you!

Heero, Quatre, and Trowa: We're not?

Duo: That's right.

Heero, Quatre and Trowa: Oh crap.

(They all start walking towards the Deathinator)

Quatre: Hey look, it's Funny the Fun Bear!

Trowa: Where? Where?

(Trowa finds the giant, loveable mascot. He and Quatre run up and give Funny a hug)

Quatre: Awwwwww…….

Trowa: Awwwwwwww………

Heero: This is even worse than Duo and his Teletubbies obsession.

Wufei: THIS INJUSTICE ENDS NOW! (He pulls out a sword and chops Funny's head off)

Funny: Ouchies.

Quatre and Trowa: No! You meanie!

Wufei: Heheh. You're not getting out of the Deathinator that easily.

Quatre and Trowa: Rats.

(They keep walking, until they reach a large metal sign that reads DEATHINATOR. A huge, black roller coaster 

looms in front of them. Screams and cries for mercy can be heard. Blood and vomit splatter to the ground in front

of the pilots.)

Heero: Are you sure this is safe?

Wufei: Safer than a wet Gundam in the middle of a lightning storm. But not by much.

Heero: Uh……..

(Wufei drags them all into a three-mile line)

Wufei: We'll be waiting a while.

Duo: But now, we can practice the Great American Pasttime of checking out all the hot babes in line!

Wufei: No weak women for me.

Duo: 'kay, but you're missing out! (Duo gets a glazed over look as he scans the line for beautiful women. He drools.)

**~*2 hours pass*~**

** **

Wufei: We only have seven hours left to wait. Then we shall see who is the strongest! Justice will be served!

(A severed head falls in front of him, followed by a body in a roller coaster harness.)

Wufei: Yep….seven more hours…….

**…..TO BE CONTINUED!**

** **

**Will our intrepid pilots survive the DEATHINATOR? Will Heero find his shooting gallery? **

**Does Funny the Fun Bear get his revenge? And does Funworld have a Tunnel of Love?**

**All of this, and more, next time!**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**~*A Day at the Amusement Park: Part 2*~**

** **

Author's Notes: Yep, it's time for part two, all you lucky people out there. I hope ya like it, and if you don't, blame it on Yoshitaka Amano. :p

** **

When we last left our heroes, they were in the seven-hour line for Deathinator, the biggest, fastest, longest, most inverted roller coaster in the history of the world......

**_ _**

Quatre: (whining) Wufei, how much longer do we hafta wait? I really need to use the bathroom....

Wufei: Quiet, you onna! Bathrooms are for women and the weak!

Quatre: Well then, I'm weak! I need a bathroom!

Wufei: Only three more hours. You can hold it.

Quatre: Rrrrghh.....I must be strong.......

Trowa: Ninety-nine bottles of Calpis on the wall, ninty-nine bottles of Calpis....

**_*two hours later*_**

**_ _**

Trowa: ......Ya take one down, pass it around, and then you don't have any more Calpis! Woo-hoo!

Duo: And know we know why Trowa doesn't sing.

Trowa: Hey, I thought I was pretty good!

Duo: Whatever. How much more time, Wuf-ster?

Wufei: Hehehehehhee..... justice will be served in a half hour.

Heero: Will you stop with all the justice crap? It's just a roller coaster!

Wufei: It's not just a roller coaster! It's the **DEATHINATOR!**

** **

Heero: *sigh* Why do I hang out with you people......

_ _

(Yet another roller coaster car comes falling off the track, crushing everyone in line ahead of the Gundam pilots.)

Wufei: It's my lucky day! (runs up to the head of the line)

Duo: No sense in letting this opportunity go to waste. C'mon! (the rest of the pilots follow Wufei)

_at the loading station........_

_ _

Wufei: What do you mean you have to close the ride for tests!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ride Operator: The thing's crashed eighteen times today. We figure something's wrong.

Wufei: But you can't just shut the ride down!

Ride Operator: Look, pal, the only way you're gonna get on this thing is if you risk life and limb to ride this next car. We're running it along the track to see where it crashes, and it's really unsa.....

Wufei: (strapping himself into the coaster seat) Wooo-hooooooooooo!

**_ _**

Ride Operator: I hate my job.

(The rest of the pilots run up and strap themselves into the remaining roller coaster seats)

Duo: Let's launch this thing, my good man!

Ride Operator: All right. Just don't sue me if you get hurt or something.

(The ride operator hits the button, and the car starts up the first hill)

Wufei: Wa ha ha ha ha! Now we'll see who's the strongest! ME! (looks down) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mommy!

Duo: (sweatdrops) Uhm.....

Wufei: Lemme off! I don't want to die! Gyah! (cries)

Quatre: It's so peaceful up here......I feel like a bird, gliding above the worries of the world.....My fear has faded..... (gets a blissful look on his face)

Trowa: ...........

Heero: Eep. 

(The car begins to tilt down the first hill)

Wufei: Stop! Stopstopstopstopstop- aw fudge.

**_ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

**_ _**

Wufei: Help me! Someone please get me off this thing!

Heero: Whee-ha!

Trowa: ...........

Duo: Aw, yeah, baby!

Quatre: I feel like a bird......a very dizzy bird flying at breakneck speed, but a bird nonetheless......

~* After nine minutes of looping, dropping, helixing and corkscrewing, the car pulls back into the station*~

**_ _**

Ride Operator: Hey it didn't crash! Whoa!

Wufei: *sniffle* I wan' my teddy bear.....

Everyone else: That was so much fun! Yay!

(The pilots stagger out of the station and back into the park. Funny the Fun Bear sits at the entrance, grinning madly)

Funny: Is this the guy that chopped my head off earlier?

Duo: Uh, yeah.

Funny: Thinks he's too good for me, huh!

Duo: Probably.

Funny: Into justice and all that stuff?

Duo: That's Wufei for ya.

Funny: (hands Duo a camera) Take his picture, will you?

Duo: Haha.... my pleasure.....

Funny: (walks over to the still-shocked Wufei) What's the matter, little boy? Did the big, mean, roller coaster scare you?

Wufei: *sniffle* Yeah..... I was scared......

Funny: Why don't you give Uncle Fun Bear a big hug?

Wufei: (smiling like a little kid) I wuv woo........ (hugs Funny tightly)

Funny: Picture! Now!

Duo: Yeah! Blackmail! (takes the picture)

Funny: Thanks, y'all. Justice has been served. (walks away)

(All the pilots pull out their park maps)

Duo: Hmmm.... what to do next......

Quatre: Hey! How about "The Tunnel of Love and Kissing and More"?

Trowa: What's the 'more'?

Quatre: Search me.

Trowa: Oh sure, why not.

Heero: I'll stay here with Wufei, if that's all right with you.

Duo: Naw, let's all ride it. It'll be fun. *wink*

Heero: Oh good God! Don't look at me like that!

Duo: Like what?

Heero: (shudders) Never mind......

(So they all skip happily to the Tunnel of Love)

_at the entrance to the ride......_

_ _

Duo: Okay! It'll be Duo and Quatre in one boat, me, Heero and Wufei in the other. Got it?

Quatre and Trowa: Yeah! Wah-hoo! (they run into the loading station)

Duo: (dragging Heero and Wufei with him) Fun time........

**.......To be continued!**


End file.
